Enemies and Friends
by Queenie92
Summary: A story of a sister seeking revenge for her brothers death. She finds his killer years later in the small town of Forks, Washington
1. Prolouge

August 29, 1918

**I do not nor will ever own Twilight or its characters because I am not Stephanie Myers. This is my first story and I know its short but I just started give me a break. Well I'll shut up now so you can read. Please review I need reviews.**

Sorry I have not written in a while the death of my mother and disappearance of my brother hit my uncle and me hard. Now I have no parents and no big brother, either. My father died in the first wave of the Spanish Influenza, as they now call it, the same thing that killed my mother. When we were told of her death we asked about my brother but apparently he was no where to be found. They took us to where they stayed as if to prove a point, but where he should have been there was only a newly made bed and a book of sheet music that was his. My uncle was a wreck after the death of his wife a year ago, his baby sister's husband, then his baby sister, and his nephew disappearing. He locked himself in his study and never came out of those dark doors that now seem to be part of the wall rather than doors to come into that room. When father worked in that study the doors were left open so I could come in at any time unless it was a matter of great importance. Every single memory I have of my father was in that room. I remember it has large windows that were always open and a magahony desk that was so large I could fit under it and presumably sill could. My uncle came out for meals and to sleep if he went back after dinner. When callers came he never came down to see them they were first approved by Emma, our only servant, and then sent up to see him in the study with the door closed and locked after them. My mother hired Emma before I was born to help with cooking and cleaning around the house. I loved Emma like family and now it seems that she is the only person that I have to talk to. That was one of Mothers wishes that Emma was allowed to stay when she went to the hospital and now my uncle no longer cared who helped me with the house. Emma does worry about me though it is a trivial matter that she worries about. She believes that I never go out to the many parties I have been invited to. Even though when Mother and Father were alive I went only for their sakes and not my own vanity, plus I never liked parties. And I did go out if not to parties I did go to the market once or twice a week if the need arose. But, there is that one party I would like to attend. Well enough of that I will tell later if I indeed do get an innovation. I hate to keep droning on about death but I have not said a word about the funeral. Uncle Anthony came out of his study just long enough to pay his respects and say two short eulogies for both of them. My mother was then put into the ground down beside my father, and then the empty casket that was my brother's was put beside my parents. My mothers epitaph was simple just like she was but my brother's did him no justice at all of course he was loving but he was so much more than that to. All the inscription said was

Edward Anthony Masen

Loving son, brother, and friend

June 20, 1901 - August 15, 1918

He was so much more than that he was a shoulder to cry on when you needed it, a word of encouragement when lest expected but most needed, and a warm smile when you felt as if you were the lowest of low. He always knew which you needed and when you needed it that was my brother not just my brother but my best friend. The thing I do not get it why would Edward run off because of our mother's death right when I needed his shoulder to cry on most of all. But, then the hospital also said that his doctor also ran off because he did not show up for work that next morning. What was that doctor's name? Well, I will remember eventually and when I do I will write it down. The doctors did say that he had a slim chance of living but that they had seen miracles happen daily in that hospital. Oh Edward I miss you we had to sell the piano you and mother loved to play so much. If you were so sick then how did you run of like that and with out her notice till that midnight nurse made her rounds? Dr. Carlise Cullen that was his name and he was the in all the other doctors had so much respect for. I never liked him that much he was to, well, to perfect would be the corect word for it I guess. I mean in every way possible he was perfect. He was so perfect in fact that the nurses swooned over him and some were even married. He never put as much as a toe out of line. But, he never got sick even though he worked in the ward with the most server cases he never so much as coughed. And Edward would never run off with out his book of sheet must for the piano. That doctor must have taken my brother. Dr. Carlise Cullen took my big brother, my Edward. I swear that I will hate Dr, Carlise Cullen with every bone in by body till the day I die. I will end here for the night for it is late and I must pray for Edward and hope he comes back.

Evelyn Masen


	2. Chapter 1

**I still do not own Twilight or any one in that book the only character that I can call my own is Evelyn. Chapter 1 if you still reading thank you sooooooooooo much. Now PLEASE review.**

Planning Revenge

I had tracked Carlisle Cullen for the better part of ninety years; after I found out he could live forever and I intend to cut his eternal life short. I now caught up with him in a tiny town in Washington called Forks. The town was near the Quileute Tribe which had the largest werewolf pack I had ever seen. I wasn't surprised to find out he worked at the local hospital. So I had now caught up with the man I hated and all I need now is a good plan and none of his coven to realize I was here till after I was gone, long gone. Therein lies the problem the one named Edward could read minds and the one named Alice could see the future. Was God just messing with my mind for fun or did I do something to offend him, a vampire named Edward in Carlisle coven but this Edward is not my Edward because I saw him once from far away and he never smiled once, not once and my Edward smiled, a lot. But I can get around little Alice's and Edward's powers because I am half werewolf so Alice can't see what I will do and I can make my mind sound innocent and human enough for the mind reader so they will never see me coming but I still need to be careful. The local schools graduation is a few months away so I will have to move quickly to get to him now so they don't leave town. With the two named Rosaline and Emmet gone now is the time to strike when their down two. Now how do I get Carlisle completely alone? Is it even possible to do that he is at home with four other vampires, hunting with that one named Esme, or at work surrounded by sick, dying, or dead humans or the doctors that work there with him. Wait the hospital, a bunch of humans no vampires who can get there quick enough because three are at school and one is at their home doing 

whatever it is she does and I don't have to guard my thoughts because I should be out of range of the mind reader so he can't get the others and come to Carlisle's aid. The death could not look like a vampire did it so it has to be messy like a human killed him but also very clean because there cannot be any traces of me around or they will find it and track me down just as I tracked him down to this tiny town. So what could I do to make it look messy and clean of any trace of me? After a couple minutes thinking I descried that arson would be the best choice for killing him and eliminating my presence at the hospital. But then what about all the sick and dying people who would not be able to get out if I just lit the whole place on fire I can't just kill them all in my hate of Carlisle Cullen. What if I could get him in his office where there are only healthy doctors around him who could get out of there faster than the others could. I really hope this works; I don't think I could exist with myself if I killed anyone but him. With the plan still running through my head I flicked on the TV and channel surfed for a couple of seconds and decided to watch the eleven o'clock news that covered this town to see what tomorrow's weather would be like. "Let's go and check the five day forecast now, Adam." The screen switched to a man in front the five day forecast "For Tuesday we expect a good 67 percent chance of rain and the high will be 85 degrees Fahrenheit and the low will be a mild 79 degrees Fahrenheit. Also expect it to be cloudy all day to..." I switched channels and surfed to find something to watch. I found a music channel after a second and stayed there to find myself getting lost in the music playing. I spent an hour or two just letting the music wash over me even though it wasn't really my style it was the new hip-hop rap stuff and I would rather listen to classical or some of today's country at this present moment. I got myself out of the music induced mediation and started thinking again. I would need to go and get supplies for my plan to work so I'll go into town tomorrow after I check out the hospital and after school just to seem more normal. I will strike on Wednesday while the three are at school. I slowly got up and 

started to move the furniture to the edges of the room to form a large open space in the center. I started with Tae Kwon Do at vampire speed flowing quickly, smoothly, and silently through the many forms. I then slowed to human speed and repeated the many forms I had learned throughout the years. My super sensitive hearing could picked up conversions in all 73 rooms in the Forks Motel where I was staying but I only heard a few of the people who were up at this time of morning so I blocked them all out and moved on the calming Tai Chi . After the Tai Chi forms I felt more relaxed even enough to sleep for a while. I checked the clock it was only 1:45 "Great, I am going to be waking up early again" I mumbled sarcastically to myself. I picked up my pajamas and went to the bathroom to wash up and change. When I came back I wore shorts and a tank top with my golden brown hair pulled into a messy bun at the back of my head. I looked into the mirror and noticed that my amber eyes were turning to a deep shade of black meaning I needed to feed soon. It was 2:36 when I finally got in bed to go to sleep. I sleep well that night knowing that Carlisle would soon be gone. I rolled out of bed at 4:15 yawned, stretched, and then grabbed a Nutri-Grain bar out of the fridge and started a pot of coffee. When I was done with my coffee and Nutri- Grain I flicked on the TV out of habit more than anything and I let the music wash over me again as I sat on the edge of the queen size bed staring at nothing and I meditated. I should go and run now I thought as I got up and started to get ready for the day's run. It was 5:01 when I pulled out of the motel and went to a local hiking spot that the manager told me about yesterday. As I parked in the deserted parking lot I absently scanned the trees that stretched out in front of me then got out and locked my doors and walked into the trees in front of my car. I was going to run as a wolf today but I decided against that because of my growing thirst so I started to run away from the human population. I loved to run it was a blissful experience no matter if I was a wolf running and howling or running with my body crouched low and the wind whipping through my hair at a super human speed. I sensed all 

manner of small animals in the forest around me as I sped through the forest with the trees zooming past me some ran when they saw me but others did not have time to. I soon blocked out every aspect of my werewolf half and succumbed to the desires of my more volatile vampire half and started the hunt for food. I started to stalk a deer but something spooked it so I moved on trying to find a suitable meal. I had spotted some wolves but I could not kill them because I heard my other half snarling at even the thought of killing its kin so I continued on my hunt. After a while of searching I found a suitable meal of a very large injured black bear. After I was done draining the large animal of every ounce of blood it had, I started to destroy the body so if anyone or anything came by this spot they would never know I was here. I was soon done and I straightened examining the carcass in front of me then when I was sure you couldn't tell what had done that I turned and started my run again with lighter eyes. When I was done and was nearing the edge of the forest I sensed someone near my car. I brushed all the twigs and other debris out of my hair and pulled it out of the bun I had put it in trying to sense if the person was there to kill me or just happened to be here at nine in the morning. The person was walking around where my car was so it was probably just looking at my car once I figured this out I walked out of the forest. I was right there was a police officer staring at my car and walking around it. "Is there something I can do for you officer?" I asked politely. _I wonder how long he has been here?_ The man turned quickly and his heart rate jumped up then calmed down again. "Sorry, I was just admiring your car here. Umm… what kind of car is it?" He asked after a second.

"Oh well it is a 2005 Ferrari F430 Spider." I replied smoothly.

"Wow that is nice car." He replied stunned. "So are you here with parents?" He asked in perfect step with the conversion.

_Policemen_ "Yes I am, sir, we are here for a short vacation." I replied.

He nodded his head and asked "Where are they now?"

"They are still at the motel" I giggled to show innocence.

"So are you having fun here in Forks, umm, what is your name?"

"Oh it is Gabby and yes I am having fun. It's just so beautiful here, I just got done with a run" I said pointing to the forest and smiling at him.

"Well then I will let you go since you're probably tired and want to get back." He said stepping away from my car.

"Well it was nice meeting you Officer Swan." I replied looking down at his tag.

"You to Miss Gabby." He said as he walked off to his police cruiser. I got in my car and started the engine then waited for him to leave and pulled on to the road. Once he was gone from sight I sped up to my normal speed of 180 mph and headed back to my motel. It was 9:12 when I got back to the motel and there was a light drizzle washing the forest dirt off of me. I walked up to my room and went inside flicked on the bathroom light, grabbed some street clothes and my shampoo. I showered and dried off quickly, got dressed, then dried and brushed my hair. I walked out of my room and went to my car tingling with excitement and anticipation. I was so excited I had to work to keep my car at 180 mph. The hospital in Forks was an average size with walls that looked easy to climb and a pitched roof like you would find on a house. Cullen's car was already here so I parked three rows back and to the left. As I walked in I smiled at the sight of a totem pole near the entrance that would have out of place at any other hospital in the USA. I walked in the building and straight passed the receptions without a second glance. They said nothing because I had a look that said I knew where I was going and what I was doing. Most of the doctors, nurses and other people in the halls gave me wide birth partly because of my look and their instincts saying that I am 

not human. I had felt Cullen's presence the moment I walked into the hospital slight difference between his and all the humans that he moves amongst was a sure sign it was him. At the moment he was in his office which was on the second floor with the other doctors' offices there was only one other person on the floor near him so morning would be a good time to strike. _He likes to stay in his office later than everyone else in the mornings._ I walked along an empty hall then ducked into a vacantroom and climbed the outside wall easily and put myself where the roof flattens at the top. I lied down and stared up at the cloud filled sky. Cullen moved down a floor and to a patients' room. _Is that person dying? But how can I tell that? Wait focus. Worry about that later._ I stopped the internal battle that I was having with myself and focused on where Cullen was. He left the dying man and went to more healthy patients. He continued to see people till about 12:00 then he made his way back to his office and stayed there for about twenty minutes. _So lunch could also work because he is alone on the second floor right now since everyone was on the first floor eating._ I thought silently to myself. Cullen walked out of his office and back to the first floor to his patients. He went to go see the dying man again but for a much shorter time period this time though. He then moved on to the rooms he had not gone to yet and then he walked with someone to the hospital entrance and I saw a person on crutches leave with his parents assume. He then continued with his rounds around the hospital stopping in at his office a couple times to pick up things he left. I got lost in his daily comings and goings I forget that I needed to go to the store and get some stuff to make this all work. _Shit, what time is it?_ I looked at my watch and it was 3:39 PM. _Damn I'm late._ I got up stretched and scaled back down the wall and to another room since my entry point was occupied now. I had to extremely quite because Cullen was near where I was at the moment. As I left some the doctors and nurses that saw me earlier stared thinking I had left hours ago but their instincts kicked in and they just walked around me without saying a word. Once I was in my car with the door shut I let out a 

breath I hadn't even realized I was holding in until now. I then started my car and listen to it purr for a second then I backed out of my spot and drove onto the highway and sped down the road ahead of me. _How the hell could I tell that man was dying I have never seen this before and I had seen people die? Was it because that Cullen was his doctor or is that just a new development in my ability? _I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and decided what I would need to have to get. _The local camping store should have lighter fluid and a lighter. So I guess I will go there._ I turned to go to downtown Forks to go to the camping store I remember seeing. I found the store easily enough and parked. As I walked into the door a sent so strong hit me I nearly killed myself over my conflicting desires. But I soon found the source in the form of a girl that walked up to me and said "Hello my name is Bella Swan. Is there anything I can help you with, Miss?"

"Yes, where is your lighter fluid and lighters?" I replied keeping myself in check.

"They are all on aisle 3 on the right side." She said pointing down one of the aisles behind her.

"Thank You" I said walking away a bit faster then I should have. I went and got the lighters, some fluid, and some matches just in case I needed them. Then I walked up to the reregister where a boy was working and he asked "Did you find everything you need today, Miss?"

"Yes I did" I replied flashing him one of my smiles and his heart jumped and skipped a beat or two.

"Well… umm… come back to see us." He stammered.

"I might." I said walking away with my bag. I started giggling as soon as I was out the door and didn't stop until I was in my car driving away._ What was that kids name? Mike Newton well he was kind of cute for a human of course but I am sorry because you will _

_never see me again so don't get your hopes up little kid. But that Bella she smelled so strong I don't think I could have stopped myself if I was a full vampire. _I then dismissed the train of thought I was having and decided to go for a short run as a wolf this time because I hadn't ran like that in a while. I pulled on to the side of the road and walked into the woods phased and started to run wild. I was going after bugs and chasing them until I could snap them up in my jaws and let them go again. I was acting like a cub doing whatever caught my interest and stumbling over my own four paws. I was going on like this for hours and then I caught a whiff of vampire so I turned around and headed back to the edge of the forest where my car was. I phased back and brushed the dirt off my hands, clothes, and out of my hair. Then I went back to the motel to sit around and sleep some until morning. Prologue


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey here's Chapter 2 so I hope you like it. I was in the Bahamas last week so sorry for no update. I still do not own anything Twilight or anything you may recognize that is not by me. If anyone wishes to Beta for me I would really appreciate it I need it. So I am now on my knees begging for reviews I accept the good, the bad, and the ugly. I need all three to improve and keep writing so review and enjoy the chapter.**

I slept fitfully throughout the night waking up every thirty minutes. I had gone through every worst case scenario at least twice. Most ended with me getting killed in various ways although in a few I landed in a freaky jail for vampires. I shook the bad omen thoughts away thinking _everything will go smoothly no ones I am coming and the plan is fool proof, I hope. No stop thinking like that. I mean what could go wrong? Everything, everything could go wrong to many ifs._ I gave up trying to argue with myselfchecked the clock it was 5:15.I rolled out of bed shutting out any thought, and then I grabbed a bowl and a box of Captain Crunch and added milk. I was nervous more nervous then I had ever been in my existence. I got up when I was done put up my stuff then I started my Tai Chi forms I needed calm right now I even considered praying but if there was a God he would never listen to me a bloodsucking freak. When I was calm I stopped it was 6:23 now and I needed to get ready. I brushed my hair, and then dug in my make-up case for my metallic gold eye shadow; I loved it because it played up my amber eyes. I threw my hair into a messy bun and put on a shimmery gold tone lip gloss and walked out of the bathroom. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans with a light wash, my gold sparkly cami, some gold flats, and gold sun glasses, hoop earrings and a bunch gold and bronze thin little bracelets. I took a quick glance at the mirror as I left if anyone noticed me yesterday they would not think I was that girl I had down played all my features and today I wasn't. I opened my door and slung my big gold purse over my shoulder; it had everything I needed and bought yesterday in it I had even put a werewolf claw in it just in case. I should not need it but it never hurt to exercise some caution and since I cannot phase in a small room in a hospital and still have enough space to fight so I took that small part of my other half. I was a mix of emotions but the one I was building up and hoping it would put down all the others that I was feeling that emotion was excitement. I clung to that emotion and the thought that today was the last day of Carlisle Cullen's everlasting life. I chuckled at the morbid thought _I am the one to end it he took my brother's life so I am going to take his as payment. Am I really that morbid? _I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and stopped my car then checked the time. _9:31 great I have enough time to get out of the state and be gone today. _I grabbed my bag, went to the front doors and when I got to the receptionist desk I asked for restrooms putting on a face of discomfort. "They are down that hall third door to your left, you can't miss them." She said smiling. "Oh my gosh thank you soo you're a life saver." I said making my voice sound winey and snobbish then I turned and fast walked for a human in the bathroom direction. I checked my reflection in the mirror running the plan through my head. _First, I scan for an empty room. OK there is one three rooms over to my left and just trees so no one is likely to see me. Next, I climb up to the room then scan the halls. Then, I go to Cullen's office and kill him set him on fire then go back to the bathroom and follow everyone else and scream when the fire alarm goes off then drive off. Simple just the way I like it. _I slid open the window and started to scale the wall to the empty room. _Ok this is the one three to the left and still empty._ I opened this window and went in shutting it again behind me. Then I scanned the halls there was one person coming but they would never see me I ran to fast and they were too far away to notice. So I opened the door and sprinted to Cullen's office nearly ripping the door off he was on the phone but he turned to face me. I was confused by the emotions that played out on his face first fear then one I wanted then recognition, then what looked like relief to me. _But why would he be relived I am here to kill him. _"Now Mrs. Palmer another person just walked in and need to see them but thanks for calling I am glad you are doing well" He said his eyes locked with mine then the lady said something back and he answered

"Yes but that won't cause many problems." She then said good bye and he said

"You to and have a nice day, good talking to you." The second he put the phone down I launched myself at him but he rolled to the side and said "Well, Evelyn I never expected this." Shock played across his face as he said this.

I threw myself again this time with my claw in hand and hissed "That was part of the plan." This time I anticipated the roll and caught him embedding the claw into his shoulder and ripping it out again. He let out a small grunt of pain then moved into a crouch.

"I assume this is for your brother?" He asked.

"Of course it is. I am here to kill you for what you did to him." I hissed then I jumped at him but he rolled to the right this time but I switched hands and managed to cut his right arm slashing through his lab coat and he managed to get a swing in the nearly broke my jaw. We both rolled away from each other he stood and I lunged at him again burying my claw into his other shoulder and he punched me in the stomach breaking ribs and knocking every last breath of air out of me. I went to my knees and my opponent sagged on the wall venom seeping out of his cuts and my mouth bleeding. I looked up at him with eyes that were black pits of hate and saw that his were also black but showed determination and a great sadness. There was an ambulance siren in the back ground but I ignored it as I launched myself at him again this time with fangs barred. This time I tried to break his arm but I was caught by some one behind me and I turned to face them I lunged at the new person but he anticipated my actions and he sidestepped then caught me around the waist and held me facing Carlisle. "Thank you, Edward." Carlise said nursing his cut arm still leaning on the wall. "What do you want me to do?" The one holding me asked. "Well first let me reintroduce you two." Carlisle said. "Wait reintroduce us?" The other asked disbelievingly. "Yes, Edward, reintroduce." He held up a hand to stop the next question then continued, "Evelyn your captor's name is Edward. Edward your captive's name is Evelyn and she is you sister." Edward dropped his arms and I stood there thinking _Not my Edward that can't be my Edward he never smiles I know that, I've seen this one and he is not mine. Mine smiled, a lot. _"He is not my brother." I blurted out in step with my thoughts.

"And why is he not your brother?" Carlisle asked.

"Well because I thought you killed him." I said suddenly embarrassed.

"No I didn't. I did just as your mother asked though maybe not in the way she indented but I did do as she said." He said sadly.

"Wait what did she ask you?" I asked perplexed.

"She asked me to save him and I did in the only way I knew how." He said with eyes that showed concern. "You had thought I had the capacity to kill someone when I fight to save them every day?"

"Yes" I said simply.

"How is she my sister when I don't remember her?" Edward asked from behind me.

"She is can you not tell from her mind?" Carlise asked.

"I cannot read her mind; it is in a different language." He said.

"Really." Carlise said.

"Sorry habit." I said.

"Well apparently Bella needs me?" He asked casting a glance at Edward who nodded and then Carlisle walked out the door and said "Edward she will be Ok I promise."

I started to follow him but Edward stopped me with his hand on me shoulder. "Carlisle thinks I would be a good idea to go through memories to see if we remember the same thing. So will you stay?" He asked seemly worried about something else.

I turned away from the door, looked into his eyes trying to decide whether to stay or go then I said "Only because I want to find out if it is you or not?"

"Well I hope I am me." He said with a small smile.

_He could be him or it could be a front._ "First off you are preoccupied why and who is Bella?" I asked sitting.

"She is the reason why I am preoccupied." He stated simply.

"Wow a wonderful answer tells me nothing I already don't know." I said giving mock applause.

"Were you always like this?" He asked.

"No, but you were and you still haven't answered my question." I said matter of fact like.

"I was." He said as if it was the most preposterous thing he had ever heard.

"Wait you don't remember?" I asked.

"No, and I don't act like that now so why would I then." He said.

"So what about…" I started.

"And I am getting to your question." He inhaled deeply like getting ready for a speech. "Bella. Well Bella is the reason I am still here. She is funny, smart, suicidal, clumsy, smells amazing and is totally beautiful." There was a light in his eyes that wasn't there before and he was smiling.

"So I assume that you two are dating." I said.

"Yes of course we are dating."

"So is Bella a human?" I asked. _He said that she smells amazing. Another vamp can't even smell that good can they and why would she be here if she was a vamp? I mean it is a hospital._

"Yes, Bella is a human." He said slowly looking for some slight reaction in me.

"Edward are you a complete and total idiot?!" I shouted.

"No need to yell and I have not killed her." His eyes got a faraway look as he said the last part. "I don't even think I could kill her."

"Sorry I did not mean to yell." I said just like as if he was a father and I was his daughter who he had just scolded. "And why?"

"Easy she is too important to me."

"You love her that much."

"Yes I love her that much." He said getting defensive like I didn't believe him.

"Ok, Ok, sorry about your human." I said laughing slightly.

"Let us move on to another topic shall we?" He asked eloquently.

"Yes we shall. How does the topic of memories sound to you, sir?" I said mocking him.

"Not yet, you got to drill me with questions first it is now my turn." He said almost evilly.

"Great" I murmured.

"So how old are you?"

"16"

"How old were you when mom died?"

"15"

"So it was a year before you were taken. What happened?"

"Well I had been very nonsocial when mom died and you were taken…"

"You do realize I can just read this in your mind, right."

"I guess you could but I think I need to hear this out loud."

"Oh ok then continue."

"And Emma got worried saying I would turn into an old spinster."

"Who is Emma?"

"She was our house keeper, nurse, friend, then for a year my only family." I said and he let out a small oh sound but I ignored him and continued "She also said I never went to parties, which was true I guess but I was waiting for a person to invite me to theirs. So I kept waiting and Emma kept worrying but then the invite finally came; Emma was ecstatic she came with me to buy a new dress, shoes, and as she insisted a new hat. Then it was the day of the party and she helped me dress then she helped me with some make-up just like any mother would. Then we started the walk down to the Foster's place…"

"Wait this was a Foster party." He said with venom in his voice.

"Well more specifically it was Devin's birthday party." I said and he growled. "Ok he was not that bad was he?"

"Of course he was that bad."

"Well I did not think he was but that is beside the point. So let's get back to the memory. We walked because it was not that far to walk. I got there and Emma went back home but not before she told me that she would be there at 10 o'clock to pick me up. Devin greeted me at the door and said that he would love to walk and dance with me then but he had other guest to attend to so I walked on some were openly shocked to see me but others hid it well. Devin was glad with the presents he got especially mine he said I had gotten him a rare book he wanted. I was actually yours I think but I did not tell him that. After dinner we danced I danced with Devin mostly but a few others did ask to dance. Most of the other girls offered condolences about you. You were well liked by all the young women of that day." I said.

"Now and then women chased me." He said shaking his head.

"Well you only had eyes for one of them a Miss Emmaline Surebanks."

"Who?"

"You don't remember Emmaline; she had brown hair, brown eyes and big pouty lips that she knew how to use." I said but he just shook his head. "Well you don't remember any of the important things like me or her. So what do you remember?"

"Not yet finish your story first then I will tell you."

"Fine, bossy. Well I tried quickly of all the people still trying to condole me it had been a year others had died and I was almost over yours, mothers, and father's deaths but everyone was bringing them back up. So I left, Devin was hurt but I said I would come by the next day if he wished me to but being a gentlemen he said he would come over to our house. So I left and started the walk home judging that I did not want to stay and wait for Emma. I was about halfway home and I was passing an alleyway and someone jumped out and grabbed me I passed out before I could scream." I stopped and looked at Edward he was motionless then after a second he asked "Why do you bleed?"

"Well, the person that took me was a vampire but he was also a scientist. So I think he turned me but halfway through he did something else that made me part werewolf."

"Your part werewolf?!"

"Wow I think that Carlisle heard that."

He chuckled a little "Are you sure you can't read minds? Because he did and he is just as confused as I am."

"So I have answered your questions what about my last one?"

"Ok. I remember hardly anything about my life. So here are the few things I do remember Dad dying, Mon getting sick and dying, then a piano."

"And Devin Foster."

"Yes and Devin Foster."

"Well you remember the weirdest things. But the piano I can work with. So you tried to teach me how to play once that was a disaster it ended up with me angry in my room and you playing my happy song to get me to come back."

"Did it work?"

"Yes, but I never played again I had an aptitude for violins not pianos."

"Really"

"Well yes I have not played in a long while."

"Well as much as talking is fun this could go by quicker, or do you still wish to talk?"

"Ok you can read my mind." I switched to English and kept some in Pig Latin. He sat perfectly still his eyes closed so I did the same thing if someone was to walk in they would think we were statues sitting like we were meditating on the office floor. We sat like this for at least an hour going through my memories of our past. Edward suddenly got up and said smoothly "Bella is done so I believe that is enough memories for now."

"So did you remember any of that?"

"I believe I remember objects rather than things because I remember your violin, my piano, mother's harp, the house, a pair of crocheting needles, father's favorite coat, and an ABC tablet."

"Well I think that is your way of remembering everyone the needles were Emmaline's she made you a wool cap with those and the ABC tablet was Emma's she taught us letters on that." As I finished he opened the door and held it for me. As we walked by the receptionists desk Carlise fell into step with us and said "Bella is ok it was just a minor fracture she is in a cast." He trailed off as we walked pasted an empty lobby with the exception of a tall Indian guy who was staring down Edward with a look that could have killed a human and Edward was returning the stare with the same intensity I nudged him giving up on him mind hearing me and asked "Who is that?'

"Jacob Black" he hissed never breaking his stare. I looked at Carlisle and gave him a questioning look he just shrugged and mouthed I will tell you later. Once we lost sight of the Indian guy Edward softened a bit and after the second hall Carlisle said "Turn at the next hall." Edward and I nodded and Edward sped up some making it hard to keep up without starting to look a little nonhuman for me. As we turned Carlise said "She is in room 104." Edward ran to get to the door then he seemed to see his mistake and look back to Carlise who just sighed but apparently said something in his mind because Edward opened the door and went inside. When we got to Bella's room Edward was holding her hand apologizing for leaving her for however long he did and she was saying it was her own fault then he moved on to asking if she was ok and she was assuring him that she is perfectly fine. After he was satisfied he looked over to where Carlisle and I were and Bella looked away from him for the first time and said "Oh, hi I'm Bella."

"I have heard a lot about you Bella. How is your leg?" I said with a big smile.

"Carlisle said it will be fine. A minor fracture is all." She answered.

"Well I should introduce her if she will not introduce herself." Edward said.

"No I am perfectly capable of introducing myself, thank you." I said getting falsely mad then I turned to Bella, "Hello my name is Gabby."

"Are you forgetting something, _Gabby_?" He asked stressing the Gabby.

"I can think of nothing. So what am I forgetting that is so important?" I said putting on airs.

"I can think of one and it is slightly important." He said getting angry.

"Well then tell me what is so important." I said smiling.

"The fact that you are my long lost sister comes to mind." He said still getting angry.

"So I am the long lost one I seem to remember you being the first to go." I said my turn to be angry.

"And I did not lose you at the same time." He hissed at me.

"You did not even remember me so if I did not show up today you would have been none the wiser." I spat in his face my eyes were trying to become like the black pools that were his but I did not let them because this was a brother sister fight not a real fight.

"You know I remembered you. You said so yourself I remembered the violin." He hissed back.

"You could have left a note or something." I said my anger turning into sadness.

"Did you?" He hissed not noticing how my voice changed.

"Yes, even though it was a year later I did." I said my voice was just barely in the range of human hearing.

"Did you tell them you ran away or did you let them believe you were a ghost?" His words had taken on a harsher edge then before.

"The latter." I said my voice filled with regret and sadness.

"Why would you do…" He was stopped by something and I looked up and saw Bella had but her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"You both still have things to tell each other but please save them for later." Carlisle said coolly. I looked back at Edward and his look told me we weren't done with this conversation yet.

"So are you going to be staying?" Bella asked.

"Well I don't know. I guess I could, but I haven't lived any where since 1919. But, I might decide to stay." I said eager to get in a conversation.

"The doors are always open here, Gabby." Carlisle said with a broad smile.

"Thank You so much." I said returning the smile. I heard another siren in the back ground and then I heard Bella groan loudly.

_What?_

"Bella's dad is the local police chief." Edward said answering my thoughts.

"Oh" I said. _Great_

"What?" He asked.

"I think he saw me yesterday after a run and I said I was with parents, but I look differently so he might not recognize me today." As I said it I hoped it to be true. To get ready for Bella's dad Carlisle moved from the door and Edward got another chair for him. He nearly ran into Carlise as he came in. "Oh, sorry, Carlisle didn't see you there. Umm is she ok?" He asked trying to catch his breath at the same time.

"She is fine. It is just a small fracture." He answered calmly. _Wow he is amazing at what he does Charlie relaxed and breathed the second he said fine. I just tried to kill him and now I am respecting the man. Am I crazy or what?_

"How long will she need to be off it? Charlie asked sitting down.

"Just two weeks." Carlisle answered smiling.

"Am I going to need a wheelchair?" Bella asked.

"Only if you want one, Bella." Carlisle answered with a smile.

"It would be more comfortable for school." Edward whispered in her ear.

"What about driving?" She asked.

"Nope there is no driving for two weeks." Carlisle answered. Before he got the sentence out Bella's face dropped and I started to fight back a smile.

"It is just two weeks, love, you will be ok." Edward crooned in her ear and Charlie got an overprotective dad look so Edward backed off.

"He is right two weeks is not bad it could have been worse." Charlie said obviously hating the fact he was backing up Edward.

"Neither of you have had a broken leg." Bella complained.

"Bella you are a mystery to me." Edward whispered so low I don't think Bella even heard him. But how someone is a mystery to him is a mystery to me.

"Hey I need to go." I announced seeing a break in the conversation.

"Aren't you that girl I saw umm…Gabby." Charlie said and I turned away from the door.

"Yes, sir, I am." I said putting on a huge smile.

"Well I seem to have missed your parents again." He said jokingly.

"Actually I think you ran into them on your way in, Charlie." Carlise said.

"Really I guess I was too worried about Bella to notice them. What are their names?" He said still smiling.

"Elizabeth and Mathew." I answered stumbling of a name for my fake dad.

"Well I need to go catch up with them at the Motel." I said going to the door.

"I must go to." Carlisle said holding the door open for me and I walked out. As I walked away from Carlise he whispered so only I would hear what he said "Come by the house tonight, Gabby."

"I will." I whispered back. When I got to the lobby the Jacob Black kid was gone but a kind of geeky looking guy took his place. I smiled and the kid's heart raced. I shook my head and walked out of the hospital glad to be gone.

**A/N- so I hope you liked it. it was longer than the others but it took a long time to get it typed up. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok Chapter three is here so I still do not own Twilight (tear) review I need help to get better.**

Family

_Edward is a vampire and he is living with Carlisle Cullen!? How the hell can he just live with the man or thing that turned him into a blood sucking monster, a fate worse than death, and not kill him? He is my brother though because I saw that he was smiling and he even laughed a little. Why did I not kill Carlisle what stopped me? I started to draw it out and then Edward showed up. Carlisle could have been dead and I could have been half way to the Arctic Circle by the time Edward got there. But he was grim and he never smiled I saw him like that what happened to change him to the old Edward? Could it have been that human girl, Bella, his eyes lit up the moment he saw her in the hospital. How does he keep himself from killing her, my half was ready to kill her and I would have if I did not have werewolf in me. He must have a ton of control to be that close to her and not show what a struggle that must be going on with his self. Does he love her? If he does love her why does he not leave it would be more sensible for her health if he did. Or does she love him enough to put herself in constant danger just to be with him and he is so in love with her he stayed because she told him to. Or could he just be playing with his food? But Edward is not dead he is a vampire who does not remember his sister but he remembers Devin Foster whom he hated. What was wrong with his head for this to happen, I am his sister he should remember me of all people. I should have killed Carlisle why did I not kill him? Why did I drag it out? I should have ripped out his throat set him on fire and left. Edward would have found Carlisle a pile of ash and I would have been gone so I would have never met him, again. _I let my thoughts keep going in this vicious circle a while as I laid on my bed waiting on dusk to arrive so I could go to meet the Cullen family officially. _I am going to meet them. Why the hell am I going to meet a coven of vampires who most likely will hate me for what I tried to do? They could kill me. Could, hell they should kill me. "_Why can't I just accept the fact that he is my brother and I am going tonight no matter what I think?" I groaned aloud. _Can I live with them? I have never officially lived anywhere since well I was turned. Hell listen to me I was just berating Edward for living with the Cullen's and now I am tossing the idea around. So I am just as bad as I am making Edward out to be with this decision. Ok. Can I live with the Cullen's? Yes. Will it be easy? No. Will I live with them? Hell if I know. So how many Cullen's will I be going up against tonight? _I started on this new train of thought to get me off of the old one. _Ok. So there is Edward, Carlise, umm Carlisle's mate I have heard her name what was it? It is Esme, I think. Then there was the one who looked like a pixie and her mate the new guy umm Alice and Jasper. So that is five so far but there was the big guy with his mate the one with an attitude, Emmett and Rosalie. So I am going to face seven vampires. Will Bella be there? And if she is what will Edward do if there is a fight? Will he protect her or fight on the Cullen side or with me or will he just get Bella out of there? I am his sister but they are his family and she is the love of his existence. Who cares what side Edward fights on? So I am going if only to see what happens then at least I am going. Right? _I pulled myselffrom the train of thought I was starting and I got up off the bed because I needed to calm down before I went to go see Edward and the rest of his adoptive family. Once I had a clear space in the center of the room I started to go through my Thai Chi forms slowly even for a human. _A family of vampires. I don't think I can call them a coven they are just to civilized to be called the same thing as the lowest of the low vampires. But still I just tried to destroy their family and now I am going to their house to talk. I am a crazy freak. I should just get out of here and disappear and never come back. But I need to see Edward again._ "So I am going." I said as if saying it aloud would make me not turn and run away. I started through my forms again this time going much faster than the last time. I got in my car to start for then Cullen's house when the sun was just a sliver on the distant horizon. I drove with my windows down sniffing the outside air to see what direction I should take. I was driving slower just a little above 90 mph to make sure I did not miss something. After about 5 minutes I saw some lights up ahead of me I could tell they were on my side of the road I also noticed that the Cullen's scents were becoming stronger so I decided that the lights were their house so I slowed down even more to about 80 mph so they would know that I was coming. I was surprised that the lights only marked the end of their driveway so I turned down it and went around 65 mph. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the house it was a house that looked as if there could be a quite party with women strolling about on the lawn in 1910 or there could be a DJ and lights that made it look like a modern day club. It was three stories tall painted a faded white with six ancient cedars in the front and a deep porch that wrapped around the house. My car was the only one in sight but I did see an outbuilding so I assumed that it was the garage. I got out of my car and walked up to the house as soon as my foot touched the porch Edward had the door open with a smile on his face.

_How are the natives? _I thought asked him but my only response was a short laugh as if saying that my fears were not necessary but I still could not help feeling them as I walked in. The inside was open and bright with the south facing wall turned into one large window and it was a very large room I liked it the second I saw the room. It also had a massive staircase that curved up the next two floors on the west side of the room. Everything from the wooden floors to the high-beamed ceiling was various shades of white. Carlisle was standing next to Esme who had a smile on her heart shaped face.

"Hello again Evelyn," Carlisle said and I made a face, "Oh that is right you are Gabby now."

"Hello Gabby." Esme said pleasantly but she stayed where she was. I started to look around to see if anyone else was even here the only other person I saw was Bella who was taking up a couch with her leg.

"Hi" Bella said trying and failing to twist around to face me.

"Why can't I see you?" I turned to see who had spoken it was the one who looked like a pixie, Alice.

"Alice can see the future." Edward explained.

"Yes I know. It is a simple reason really I am part werewolf." I answered and shock flashed on her face.

"You did not tell them Edward." I said turning on my brother.

"No because it is not my story to tell and how do you know that Alice can see the future?" He said walking to sit by down by Bella.

"That is another simple matter really I have followed you for some time now waiting for my chance to strike. And I told my story to you so I would not have to go over it again with them." I said as he repositioned Bella so her head was now in his lap and he was stroking her hair.

"She is a what?!" I heard from up the stairs.

"Well there is my reasoning. I had no desire to deal with her." He said motioning to the stairs.

"You are what?" The one I assumed to be Rosalie hissed as she came down the stairs her eyes black and I started to feel very unusually calm.

"Stop it Jasper." Rosalie hissed at the new guy and I looked curiously at Edward.

"Jasper can make you feel certain emotions." Edward explained for me.

"You are a what?" Rosalie hissed at me again.

"I am a vampire…" I could not get the rest of the sentence out because Rosalie jumped for me but I simply dropped to a crouch and rolled forward and she hit the ground behind me got up and went to a low crouch she would go low this time and I would jump over her.

"Rosalie you can do that all you want but you will never land a hand on her she is just too good and we do not attack guest in this household" Carlisle said from behind her then he stepped around her to talk to me. "And thank you."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Well you could have fought her and that would have been bad because you would have most definitely hurt her and that might have brought Emmett there into the fight and I do not know how well you would have done against two vampires." He said as if it was a simple fact that everyone knew.

"Well thank you for acknowledging my skills but I think I would have fared well in a fight with two vampires after all I am a full grown werewolf." I said with a slight bow to Carlisle.

"True but me and Carlisle did well this afternoon as I recall I captured you." Edward said from his spot on the couch.

"It is Carlisle and I first off and you surprised me if I knew you were still alive I would have… well I don't know what I would have done in that situation but you would not have captured me at any rate." I said.

"Does anyone care that she just said that she is a full grown werewolf but she said that she was a vampire just before that?" Rosalie accused from behind Carlisle.

"I am just a little confused." The big one, Emmett said as he came down the stairs.

"I will explain. Rosalie it is simple I am both a vampire and a werewolf." I said like a scholar would.

"Holy crap you're a werepire." Emmett said jumping up from where he was now seated at the end of Bella's feet.

"What is a werepire?" I asked startled by him.

"It is a werewolf and a vampire in one, it is you." Emmett said walking over to Rosalie and started to whisper to her and she visibly relaxed some and I felt calm coming at me in waves.

"Thank you Jasper." I said for his calming influence.

"Happy to help in any way I can." He replied from where he sat by Alice then I thought asked Edward. _Is she always like this? _All he did was laugh and continue to stroke Bella's hair and she was falling asleep in his arms.

"Gabriella will you please explain to us how you came to be how you are?" Carlisle prompted from where he now sat in a chair between Esme and Edward. I looked around and noticed that there were no more chairs left for me to sit in because Emmett and gone back to his original spot and Rosalie had taken the last chair next to him.

"Hold on" Edward said placing the now sleeping Bella's head down and running to the other room and coming back with a chair for me.

"Edward she might want to hear this." Alice said indicating Bella's sleeping form.

"Yes Edward she might or she might like to go home but either way you will need to wake her up to find out." Esme said.

"Bella dear you need to wake up." He whispered in her ear and she started to wake up some.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked after the few seconds it took her to regain consciousness.

"Do you wish to go home or hear how Gabby is both vampire and werewolf?" Edward asked her.

"I will stay for the story then I want to go home." Bella answered him shifting slightly so she could see me better.

"Well a year after Edward was turned and our mother died I was invited to a party and I went. I was getting tired so I left earlier then I said I would because my house was just a few blocks away from the Foster's house but on the way to my house a thing jumped at me from the side allies and took me. I realized that he was a vampire after a while." I stopped because Edward had a questioning look.

"A while. How long is a while?" Edward asked.

"A day I think it was very dark where I was taken." I answered.

"He did not just turn you right then." Edward said shock clear in his voice.

"No he did not. But he did start to turn me the next day. And then as you know the pain started and during that time he did something else that made the pain so much worse I thought I was in hell. Then after that the pain started to subside and I got really pissed but was in too much pain do anything about at that point. One day the pain went away completely and I woke up really pissed off so I killed him, no I did more than that I ripped him to shreds and then something told me to burn his body so I did. And now that I think about it I think it was all that anger and fury that I had directed at him that kept my two halves from killing each other like it did to the others." I stopped there with my story and looked up because somewhere in my telling my head had drifted downwards so I was staring at the floor at my feet. Bella was definitely awake now and shock was on her face as well as everyone else's in the room. Then Edward nodded and Carlisle got up and walked over to me and knelt down in front of me like a father would to see his little girl's eyes.

"Gabriella you have never had a family since I took yours away and we will be your family now if you want us to be." Carlisle said looking vulnerable.

"Umm… thank you for the offer" I said shocked by his question, "But what about Bella's dad?" I asked to change the subject.

"Well," He stood up and started to address the entire group, "that matter can be resolved simply Gabby your parents will have to die…"

"How can we kill the imaginary?" Rosalie asked cutting of Carlisle.

"I was getting there. There will be a car crash so bad that no bodies would survive so there would be no need to even have bodies because they would have incinerated in the crash." Carlisle was done with his plan and I liked it plain and simple.

"So we need to blow up a car and make it so she survives without a scratch on her." Emmett said sarcastically.

"No she will be in a different car, her car." Edward said obviously having read Carlisle's mind to get his answer.

"Yes and the crash will happen in front of her and us being such good friends with Elizabeth and Mathew would start to take care of you then because we have already adopted so many we will adopt you out of the kindness of our hearts." Carlisle continued from where Edward left off.

"So do you wish to join the family?" Edward asked and I thought about the question for a moment as I was thinking Edward got up and hugged me so everyone else assumed my answer was yes.

"Welcome home" Esme whispered to me as she gave me a hug to welcome me to her family. Carlisle was behind Esme with a smile and a huge hug for me. Alice and Jasper walked up next hand in hand and gave me a group hug.

"I have a new little sister." Emmett exclaimed as he ran and gave me a bear hug that nearly crushed the ribs that had just healed earlier.

"I am 108 years old, idiot." I scoffed after he put me down. Bella limped up with some help from Edward to give me a short hug then she asked to go home which Edward happily obliged. Rosalie was the only one that has not come to congratulate me she was now pacing in front of the stairs her back facing me.

"Rosalie" Carlisle prompted from where he now sat.

"It is ok Carlisle she does not have to if she does not want to." I said more to Rosalie then to Carlisle.

"No I need to." Rosalie said turning to face me, "Welcome to our family, Gabby." She said shaking my hand then she walked back to where Emmett was and he gave her a small hug. The whole room was silent.

"I feel like we need a party or something to celebrate a new family member," Alice said finally breaking the silence.

"Now Alice we can do all of that later." Esme said being a mother.

"Yes Alice we will need a car to crash, not too flashy and horrible crash test ratings" Carlisle said.

"That will be easy." Alice said jumping up and down.

"Now Rosalie we will need you to do something to the car that would cause it to go out of control then blow up and not look like sabotage." Carlisle directed Rosalie.

"Too easy, Carlisle," Rosalie commented as she continued to sit.

"Ok so who wants to forge the papers?" Carlisle asked.

"I will" Jasper and Emmett said at the same time.

"Good because there will be a lot of paperwork to forge. Why don't you two get started and Gabby will you go with them so you can help." Carlisle said to us.

"Let's go to my room." Jasper offered so I followed him and Emmett up the stairs and through a door. The room was big with a huge wall of windows, a desk with a computer on it, and book shelves with a ton of books and then just some odd items sitting on the shelves.

"So what are we going to do first?" Emmett asked Jasper when we got in the room.

"Her birth certificate then her parents then the marriage license and your father's driver license, for now." Jasper answered quickly.

"How old will I be?" I asked.

"16" Jasper said simply."Hey Emmett can you get those birth certificate papers out of my desk drawer?"

"These" Emmett said handing his brother the papers. "That is a marriage license to."

"Thank you" Jasper said putting the papers on the desk.

"How are we going to do the driver license?" I asked feeling useless.

"You are not useless and we have to break in to town hall to do that." Jasper said.

"OK we need a last name." Emmett said after a minute.

"Masen" I said not thinking.

"We can't use that one." Jasper said still working.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it is one of my names so you can't have it." Edward said from behind me and I gave a start which made them all laugh.

"Plus it is just a lot simpler then making you two actually related." Jasper said getting his laughter under control.

"So name?" Emmett asked still laughing.

"How is Morgan?" I asked.

"Sound good to me." Jasper said.

"Whatever it is your name." Emmett said.

"I love it." Edward said smiling. "Guys can you get by without her I was going to show her around the house."

"Sure but we'll call if we need her." Jasper said.

"Gabby" Edward said holding out his arm so I wrapped my arm through the crook in his elbow and we walked out of the room.

"So how is Bella?" I asked as he pointed out Carlisle's study.

"She was just tired long day. That is Alice's room." He said and I could hear voices drifting out of the door he pointed to. "And that is Rosalie and Emmett's room" I was listening to him but my eyes had drifted to a large dark cross that hung on the wall.

"You can laugh." He said noticing where my eyes had gone.

"No it is beautiful. Whose is it?" I asked still awed by the beauty of such a simple thing.

"It was Carlisle's fathers but now it is his. It is a little over three hundred and seventy years old." He said answering both my spoken and non-spoken questions.

"How old is Carlisle?" I asked.

"He is three hundred and sixty-three almost sixty-four. Come on I will show you his story." Edward said turning to Carlisle's study.

"Come in" was the fatherly reply we got from knocking on the door. The room was big just like every other in this house I assume. Carlisle was sitting behind a large maghongy desk that looked like my father's desk with its open front and beveled edges.

"Gabby is something wrong?" Edward asked noticing me staring at the desk.

"No it is just that the desk looks almost exactly like our fathers did." I said remembering the times I would run and hide under the desk even though I knew Edward would find me.

"Hey sorry to intrude but we need her?" Emmett said pointing a finger at me then ducking back out the door.

"My services are needed elsewhere so I must go." I said eloquently bowing out of Carlisle's study then I ran down to Jaspers room.

"So why am I here?" I asked as I walked in noticing that everyone had moved in here making Jasper's room the unofficial 'making me part of the family headquarters'.

"How does a black Volvo sound to you?" Alice asked showing me a picture of a shiny black Volvo.

"Sure that will be fine." I said looking at the picture she showed me.

"How is Mathew Regan Morgan?" Emmett asked showing me the paper he was working on.

"He had cruel parents but ok." I said in remark to the name.

"Elizabeth Gabriella Morgan?" Jasper asked looking up from his paper.

"I like it." I said to him.

"Ok so we need a place of birth and where could we have met?" Jasper asked now done with whatever paper he was just working on.

"I don't know give me a second to think." I said holding up a hand.

"I really don't know if this will help but to everyone but Bella we lived in L.A. for a couple months." Alice said never looking up from her computer.

"You are wonderful Alice. I was born and raised in Los Angles so that is also where you met me." I said yawning.

"Do you sleep?" Jasper asked confused.

"Yes" I said.

"Why?" Emmett asked from where he was working.

"Because I am half a werewolf who sleep a lot and half a vampire who cannot sleep so combine the two and you get a thing that sleeps three hours a night tops but can stay awake if needed to." I explained to everyone.

"You go sleep we should be ok till five when you wake up." Jasper said getting up.

"Thank you but why do you need to come?" I asked yawning again.

"Well I don't really know where you are going to sleep so we are going to ask Esme." He said going out the door.

"I was going to go back to my motel." I protested.

"No you are not." Edward said coming out of Carlisle's study.

"I can't wear this to bed genius." I said sarcastically back.

"Do you wish to go back dear?"Esme asked softly joining us in the hall.

"Yes but I will be back in the morning, I promise." I promised them.

"5:30 no later." Emmett said from Jasper's room.

"Ok Emmett." I said back.

"See you later." Jasper said walking back to his room.

"Ok bye everybody." I said loud enough for everyone to hear then I went out to my car and drove to the motel.


End file.
